


Prologue: In A World Of Heroes, Why Do We Need God?

by ShamirLumni



Series: My Hero Gojira [1]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Human!Godzilla, I actually calculated the time and dates for no reason, Infant Island, Kaiju, Monster Island, Mystery, Prologue, References to My Hero Academia, baby godzilla is cute, mom!Serizawa, notes fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamirLumni/pseuds/ShamirLumni
Summary: A collection of notes from Dr. Yoko Serizawa.[I'm mostly use to writing screenplays, so excuse the fact this is a note fic! I needed to get back into my groove. The real fun will start soon, I promise!][Also, this probably will look better on mobile than PC, my bad!]
Series: My Hero Gojira [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216775
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Prologue: In A World Of Heroes, Why Do We Need God?

**Day 1**

**October 29th, 1996**

**Unknown Island**

**8:53 AM**

My name is Yoko Serizawa. I am a researcher working with the Tokyo Monarch Institution. We have discovered a brand new land mass in the Pacific Ocean. North east of the Japanese mainland. I'm very excited.

It’s not often you discover a something new. Let alone one that could inhabit unseen cultures, life, minerals, etc. It’s my first exposition outside of Japan. I simply cannot contain my excitement, I simply must write it down twice!

The bells are going. Our captain wishes to speak with us. Until next time!

  
  


* * *

  
  


**Day 6**

**November 3rd, 1996**

**Unknown Island**

**4:14 PM**

I found a child.

I’m not sure how. I felt compelled to venture deeper into the yet virgin forest. I felt for once I must look deeper and find out more about the unique qualities of this strange island. Then I saw her.

She laid on some sort of monument. She was alive, just sleeping. When I approached I felt like I had suddenly been sucked into another world. Visions of ancient times, giant creatures, they washed over me like a fierce wave.

When I came to the baby was awake. She did not cry. She didn’t even seem afraid. She seemed happy, actually. I took her and somehow, instantly, knew what I saw. I uttered words I had never heard before.

Gojira.

* * *

  
  


**Day 8**

**November 5th, 1996**

**Monster Island**

**5:17 PM**

We are leaving, sadly. Yesterday we were attacked by gigantic creatures, they seemed like razor sharp grasshoppers. We lost some of the crew. Thankfully our transport survived. It helps the captain had such a powerful quirk.

It was odd, still. Those creatures avoided me entirely. I don’t want to jump to conclusions, but I was protecting the child the entire time. It was as if the monsters did not want to approach me so long as the child was near.

Of course, I could be losing it. After all, I am still trying to conclude that strange occurrence at the monument. Why was a child there? Why did she not cry? What is this island really? Why are there giant bug monsters?

None of it adds up.

I have decided to name it Monster Island. The crew’s agreed to not say a word about this to our agency until we know more. It’s technically a policy violation, but I feel it is for the best. In a world like ours, giant monsters are perhaps the least of our problems anyway.

Still, I can’t help but feel like this child is the greatest mystery of all.

  
  


* * *

  
  


**Day 267**

**November 7th, 1996**

**Home**

I’m happy to be back home. Which means returning to my old journal!

Well, technically it’s a new journal replacing the old one, but I don’t much care for semantics. Some very interesting things have happened to say the least. Aside from the attack at Monster Island, the child has latched onto me almost like a friendly parasite!

She cried the second the Captain tried to take her away from my side. It almost happened back at the camp. I had snuck her into my Research Tent, when the Captain found out he was fuming. Old habits die hard, I suppose.

To remedy this, I’ve adopted the child. Err, I’m trying to. I’m still filling out paperwork, but because she has nowhere else to go she can at least live in my residence until I'm done. The process is only to ensure I have legal custody and so I can perhaps figure out what’s going on with her, and the strange circumstances surrounding her origin.

A child on a mysterious island, bare on a monument, welcoming to my presence. It feels like something out of a 70’s SciFi my father would show to me! Still, I must focus. I'm a parent now whether I like it or not.

I suppose worse things could have happened.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**Day 274**

**November 14th, 1996**

**Home**

The adoption process is complete! I’ve named the child Aiko Narumi. I hope her future self doesn’t mind it. Her surname is technically a joke. While we were on the boat ride home from Monster Island she kept trying to jump into the water!

I swear I must have broken my vocal chords by the end of it all, she startled me so! Of course now, she’s well behaved. During a recent bathtime however, she submerged herself and refused to come up. When she finally did, I noticed something odd. Her eyes seemed to be blue and not the yellow they were when I found her.

Of course, they returned to normal. Perhaps it was a trick of the light? I’m certainly not expecting a normal child. Goodness, how many times have I written down about her discovery?

I must keep an eye on her. Both for science and because I'm her caretaker now. Though, being a parent after just getting out of University seems… excessive.

  
  


* * *

  
  


**Day 348**

**January 27th, 1997**

**Home**

I’ve discovered the meaning of Gojira.

A friend of mine from University was leaving for Infant Island to do a piece on the natives living there. I had asked him due to his cultural studies if he knew what Gojira meant. He joked it meant Gorilla Whale, but I knew it had to mean more. It must have.

After he went to infant island, he suddenly knew. He says a priestess there mentioned Gojira while reciting one of the island's many prayers. She said it referred to a creature who was friends with the guardian of Infant Island. It meant “God Incarnate.”

God Incarnate.

I unwillingly uttered those words after picking up Aiko from the monument. Does that mean what I think it means? Is the child I have adopted Gojira? Is she… God Incarnate?

  
  


* * *

  
  


**Day 349**

**January 28th, 1997**

**Home**

I had to leave Aiko alone for a bit longer than usual today. When I came home the furniture had been chewed out! I don’t have a pet anymore so the only logical explanation was that  _ she  _ did it. I decided to conduct a quick investigation and her teeth had suddenly SHARPENED. Is she developing a quirk this young?! She’s barely even half a year old as far as I can tell!

Tan skin, yellow eyes / blue eyes, a fairly chunky body, and razor sharp teeth. Some of it aligns with the Infant Natives references to Gojira. Issue is, as I’ve discovered, Gojira was a gigantic lizard!

At the moment Aiko seems to have some reptilian qualities, but also qualities of a feline! Her eyes widen when she gets excited by something. She also pounces on me whenever I’m lying on the couch!

I knew being a mother would be hard, but seriously?!

  
  


* * *

  
  


**Day 354**

**February 2nd, 1997**

**Home**

Aiko said water. Her first words weren’t Mommy, or Daddy, but WATER. She kept pointing at the bathtub and began begging for it to be turned on. I obliged, and the tub filled itself. At that suddenly she jumped in and fully submerged! I screamed so loud I swore I heard a thump from my neighbor! I thought she was going to drown!

I kept trying to drag her out but she was so strong, practically ignoring my will! I eventually got too tired and gave up. I watched helplessly as she just… SWAM AROUND IN THERE!

She was swimming so freely and elegantly. She didn’t even seem to be struggling to breathe. Is this why she kept trying to jump off the boat? She just wanted to swim? More importantly,  _ how does she know how to swim? She is a TODDLER! _

I must conduct more research. Not just on her, but also on those giant monsters we encountered on Monster Island. I am a woman of science. I will not be deterred!

  
  


* * *

  
  


**Day 416**

**April 5th, 1997**

**Home**

Titans. They’re called Titans. Sure, Kaiju seemed more appropriate but as a woman of science, I simply can’t ignore cultural significance! Before quirks, before anything, these creatures roamed the land alongside humanity. Even creatures before humanity. They aren’t oversized dinosaurs. They are just natural creatures to the world’s ecosystem. Then why. Why did they vanish? What happened to them?

I didn’t have to wait long for an answer. My short trip to Infant Island last week taught me so much more interesting information. It was odd at first. The residents all bowed before me and somehow knew my name. They said I was the new caretaker of Gojira. Confirming my previous… worry, to say the least.

They talked about how Gojira defeated his most powerful foe, a monster from beyond the stars, and then forced all Titans to slumber after going into meltdown. I made a joke about that being what killed the dinosaurs, it seemed perhaps that wasn’t actually a good joke based on the response I got. 

Supposedly it was only for a short time the Titans were meant to sleep, but they never reawakened. Then humanity began to evolve, then industrialize, then began to greed.

The Shobijin, the island natives, refused to evolve. They acknowledge the benefits of the Modern Age, but they are much more well adapted to Titans in their current state. In my mind I wondered, it had been thousands of years, why would they wait for something that didn’t ever seem to come?

Then of course I remembered Aiko, and I knew the answer to my own question. The Titans were finally reawakening. The child I found clearly was proof of that. I couldn’t deny it. Aiko was Gojira. Aiko was God Incarnate.

I asked more questions in regards to the Titans. It’s incredible. They’re just around the world slumbering waiting to be awakened. Most of them are likely on Monster Island, however. Perhaps it's best to avoid the area around there until a proper research expedition can be conducted. Perhaps some pro-heroes could lend a hand?

I must continue studying these creatures regardless. These fantastic beings of nature... The fate of the world may depend on it! The future may depend on it!

Speaking of… Will these new titans powers be considered quirks? I hope not. That could lead to some… Odd circumstances.

Unless.


End file.
